


Once Upon a Time | Cinderella AU

by curlsgetdemgurls



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Cinderella AU, F/M, Orphaned, Princess - Freeform, fairytale, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsgetdemgurls/pseuds/curlsgetdemgurls
Summary: Once Upon a Time there was a beautiful girl named Claire Beauchamp, she was strong, independent and kind. She lives in the Kingdom of Lallybroch, ruled by King Brian Fraser, his son James Fraser is a young, sharp and handsome lad, unsure of his responsibilities. Claire's  world shifts when her Uncle Lamb announces he is to be married. This is a tale of family, strength, kindness.... and love.





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the beautiful moodboard created by @balfeheughlywed , this is a Cinderella AU.

The wind blew across the field, making Claire’s unruly curls fly over her face, momentarily blocking her vision. She had been sitting under her favourite tree all afternoon, the same tree she often had dreams of. In her dreams, she saw a beautiful woman smiling down at her, brown hair cascading down her shoulders and tickling her skin. Claire remembered a young man too, he must have been her Father, Henry. 

Claire knew that in these dreams, these people smiling down at her were her parents but she could barely remember them. They had died when she was very young, on their way to visit Claire’s Uncle Lamb when they were caught in a terrible storm, their carriage had run into a fallen tree and turned over several times, crashing down the side of a mountain.

She had been with her Uncle Lamb ever since. He often told stories of her parents when she asked him to. Claire never wanted to forget where she came from, who she was. 

Claire tucked her legs against her chest and folded her arms around her knees. She didn’t want to go back to the house just yet. Soon her Uncle would come looking for her, to bring her back to reality. The reality that her Uncle, her guardian, her only family… was getting married. 

Quentin Lambert Beuchamp, her Father’s brother, was a passionate man. He enjoyed digging things up in the ground, discovering their origins and the history surrounding those objects. His day to day life was as a Merchant, selling those artefacts he found from town to town, often leaving Claire to herself. 

Claire didn’t mind being on her own, in fact she preferred it. They lived in a quaint house that was plenty big enough. It was the house that she was born in, her Uncle had moved in when he became her guardian. They had a small garden and collection of animals like chickens, one cow, two goats and two very lovely horses. 

But Claire’s favourites were the little mice that ran throughout the house. Most people would think mice simply vermin but Claire had grown to think of them as friends, as odd as it sounded. 

Animals were her first love, if you treated them with kindness then they reciprocated in turn. Her uncle was marrying someone that on first impression she saw no trace of kindness in. Jonathan Wolverton Randall was his name. She always knew that her uncle had an eye for the lads but never thought he would marry a man. Claire had no objections of course but this man… there was something quite off about him. Not to mention his children that came along from his first marriage, the twins. 

Laoghaire and Alex Randall, the two most annoying and self-possessed humans to ever walk this earth. Claire had just celebrated her twentieth birthday, she was finally not in those awkward teenage years. Laoghaire and Alex were just seventeen, obnoxious teenagers indeed. 

“Bloody children that’s what they are.” Claire’s first meeting with the twins was not altogether a pleasant one. They had stepped out of the carriage both wearing the most vile and obscene pieces of clothing Claire had ever seen. She put on her brave face and greeted them, welcoming them into her home. 

They tossed their bags at her feet, assuming she was the maid. She had stared down at the bags and when she didn’t pick them up, Laoghaire turned on her, “Ye better pick up those bags lass or my daddy will have ye out of this house, lookin’ for somewhere else to work.” Her eyes were wicked, her tongue most foul, and Claire didn’t like her one bit. 

“I’m not the maid… I’m Claire, your new sister.” She had stuck out her hand in greeting but Laoghaire and Alex turned to each other and burst out laughing. 

“This girl? Our sister?!” More laughing and Claire had begun to grow frustrated and a bit embarrassed. 

“Well your outfit…” Alex looked her up and down, taking in Claire’s simply frock made of pale blue linen. “Is atrocious, no wonder you mistook her for a maid!” He laughed to Laoghaire and turned back to Claire, “As long as ye’re dressed like a maid, ye best pick up our bags and take them inside.” 

Claire had treated everyone with kindness and in return she received the same. It wasn’t in her nature to be feeling what she felt know, hatred. 

How could she live in that house and put up with those two? Not to mention her new step-uncle. Jonathan Randall was a man of few words, he was British, like her and her uncle, an officer of the King and apparently quite the charmer. 

Her uncle did look happy, that was what mattered right? 

Just as she suspected she saw her uncle walking to where she was. He didn’t say anything as he approached her but sat down beside her, sighing as his joints popped and cracked on the descent. 

“Ah Claire, my sweet Claire.” She rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arm around his elbow.

“I know you’ll grow to like them, first impressions aren’t always correct.” In this case Claire wasn’t too sure about her impressions of them changing anytime soon. 

Claire looked up at her uncle then, “I love you, you know that. You always told me that my mother was the kindest woman you had ever met.”

“Yes she was. And she gave that same kindness to you my dear.” He placed his finger under her trembling chin. “Don’t worry my child, I know that this is difficult for you. Having it just been the two of us for so long now. But I do think it will be nice for you to have Laoghaire and Alex around to keep you company.” 

“If you say so uncle.” Claire smiled and Uncle Lamb gave her hand a gentle pat and she stood from her spot, reaching her hands down to help him up. 

They began the short walk back to the house, the Autumn sun shined behind them, creating a peaceful glow on the house. 

It was anything but peaceful when they arrived inside. Laoghaire and Alex were screaming at each other about wardrobes being too small and there not being enough room for all their shoes. Jonathan Randall was in the sitting in the lounge, ignoring all the commotion and reading a novel, obviously used to all the racket. 

“What on earth is going on?” Claire asked, looking at the chaos that had exploded in the form of colourful clothing and wigs strewn about all over her bedroom. 

“Well ye’re room is the biggest ye ken, Alex and I always share a room so we moved our stuff in here.” Laoghaire grunted as she picked up a pile of Claire’s clothes and dropped them in the hallway. 

“But… this is my room. The only other room is-“ Claire groaned inwardly. 

“The attic lass.” Alex smirked, tossing yet another audacious piece of clothing on his bed. 

“Ye best get all ye’re stuff out of the hall Claire, Daddy doesna like a mess.” Claire sighed, she must show them kindness if she expected to receive an inkling of it in return. 

“Yes of course.” She smiled and left the room, careful not to trip on her belongings scattered on the floor. A reflection down the hall caught her eye and she walked over to it. 

It was her Mother’s hand mirror, one of the only things she had that was hers, lying broken and shattered. Claire didn’t cry often but a tear slid down her cheek as she bent down and picked up what was left of her Mother.

She held it gently to her chest and shut her eyes tight. “It’s okay Beauchamp, you’ll get through this.” Claire took several deep breaths and returned to pick up the few remaining earthly possessions she owned. 

Her Uncle Lamb, she saw was now in the lounge sitting beside Jonathan Randall, holding his hand and smiling. She wiped away her tears and walked to the end of the hall, opening the door that led up to the attic. 

It didn’t take her long to arrange everything, while it was quite dusty and there wasn’t much in the way of decoration, soon it was suitable enough. Her bed, her books and her friendly mice were really all she needed. 

Claire didn’t return downstairs that evening, she thought she wouldn’t be missed in any case. She rose early the next morning, waking with the sun. 

As she walked through the halls and down the stairs, she heard no sound. Everyone was still asleep, nothing was demanded of her so Claire went to the small stable that housed their two horses. 

She saddled Brimstone, her favourite and set off into the woods surrounding the house, eager to escape with her own thoughts. 

Claire loved how the air whipped across her face, it always helped to clear her mind whenever something troubled her. 

She rode towards the sun, slowing down to a trot when she reached the river and continued to follow its path. 

Brimstone snorted and neighed as they turned past a corner of trees, “What is it girl?” Claire stroked her mane, trying to calm the horse down, “What do you see?”

Claire spotted the root of Brimstone’s agitation, another horse was tied to a tree, it’s owner no where to be found. She clicked her tongue and brought Brimstone to a halt, leaping off and tying her next to the other horse. 

The owner of the horse couldn’t have gone far she thought. Claire walked through the trees and down a small slope that led to the river. When she looked up she spotted him. A tall red haired man, drinking from his hands as he dipped them in the running water. 

She stepped forward and her foot met a branch making a ‘crack’ sound. The man leapt to his feet, pulling out his sword and brandishing it in front of him making Claire take two steps back. She tripped on a rock wedged in the ground and fell on her bottom. 

“Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ!” She exclaimed, her hands going to her now sore bottom. 

The man slid his sword in its hilt and ran over to her, crouching down to her level, “I’m sorry lass, I didna mean to scare ye” He laughed, amused with the situation. “I wasna aware of anyone else bein’ in this part of the wood, it was ye that gave me the first fright.” He held out his hand for her to take and she looked from his hand to his eyes.

Claire saw his face for the first time. He had a strong jawline, a straight nose, a bit of scruff on his cheeks and neck and the most gorgeous ocean blue eyes. He looked familiar but she couldn’t quite place him. Claire forgot her words as she looked into his eyes and he laughed again. 

“C’mon lass, let me help ye up.” The man now reached for her hand and she shook her head, trying to collect herself. Claire was brought to her feet and swayed a little, unsteady on the uneven ground. The man’s hands immediately went to her waist to hold her upright and she felt a spasm of energy run through her body. 

“Sorry” He said and removed his hands, holding them in fists now at his side, almost like he was afraid to involuntarily touch her again. 

“Thank you.” Claire finally managed to speak. “And I’m sorry I snuck up on you like that, I saw your horse and came to investigate who it’s owner could be.” 

“Aye, it’s my horse, Donas, I heard the river and needed a wee drink.” He smiled again, he was absolutely beautiful Claire thought. 

He said something but Claire was too distracted by the way his mouth quirked up on one side to hear him. 

“Sorry what did you say?” Claire blinked several times. She really must get better at concentrating.

The man smiled, his mouth doing that thing again which made her stomach do somersaults. 

“I said, do ye live around here? I can tell by ye’re accent ye’re not from Scotland… a Sassenach.” He called her a Sassenach, often a derogatory word meaning ‘English person’ or ‘Outlander’, and not always the nicest thing to say to someone she thought.

“Meanin’ no offence to ye of course lass.” He said quickly once he saw the expression on her face. 

“It’s alright. I take no offence to the word.” She actually liked the way he said it, his Scottish accent was like the bird song, sweet and musical. “And yes… I live just back there a ways” Claire pointed behind her, it was quite a ways actually and she had better be getting back before the household realised she wasn’t there… if they realised she was gone at all.

“Do you live near here then? I don’t normally see people when I come here to ride.” Claire put her hand over her eyes to shield them from the rising sun. 

The man shuffled back and forth on his feet, he seemed a bit nervous. “Och, no. I live more in the city I suppose.”

“You suppose? You mean you don’t know where you live?” Claire tried to suppress a laugh, this man was becoming more and more interesting. 

Aye, I ken where I live,” he laughed and ran his hand through his curly red hair, “I do live in the city, in Lallybroch.”

Lallybroch, it was the where the palace was, the King Brian Fraser and his recently late wife Ellen, the Queen, had ruled over the kingdom all her life. She had been into the city quite often, going with Uncle Lamb to help him sell his artefacts or pick up a few new books from the local bookseller. 

“Which area do you live in? I go into the city quite often, would I know it?” Claire asked, the man’s cheeks blushed crimson red which she found odd but also charming. 

“Aye, you would know it.” He didn’t say more, but suddenly turned and walked up the slope, Claire followed and saw another man come riding from the opposite direction. 

“Who’s that man? Do you know him?” She asked and pointed in the direction of the stranger. 

The red haired man cursed in _Gaelic_ and untied his horse, mounting it easily and guided his horse back to the path. “Aye, he… works for my Father.” The man said unsurely. 

“Your High-“ the stranger said to the red haired man but he interrupted him all too quickly, “It’s Jamie, Jamie! It’s Jamie!” He rushed out, stopping the other man from continuing his sentence. 

The other man chuckled, “Well then… Jamie. Ye’re Father has asked me to come and fetch ye. Ye have…” He looked over at me, barely visible behind Jamie on his horse, “some important business to attend to.” 

“Aye, I suppose I do. Fine Murtagh, I’m comin’.” The man, whose name I now knew was Jamie turned back to look down at me, his smile as bright as ever. “I must leave Sassenach, duty calls. Will I see ye here again?” He looked hopeful, almost childlike. 

Claire blushed, her hands untying her horse from the tree as she spoke, “Perhaps I shall see you in the city some day.”

The other man suddenly laughed and then began coughing causing Jamie to glare at him. “Aye lass, maybe ye will.” Claire climbed on Brimstone and grabbed the reigns, pointing the horse in the direction of home. 

“Sassenach!” James called before she raced off, “What’s ye’re name, ye know mine is Jamie…” 

“Goodbye Jamie…” She smiled coyly and clicked her tongue, her thighs pressing against the horse beneath her and began riding in the opposite direction of Jamie. 

She dared a glance back and saw that he was watching her, his mouth agape. “Sassenach!” He called out to her once more but she was too far away to respond. 

If she ever saw that strange red haired man again, she promised to tell him her name but for now she kept that to herself, the only part of herself that she felt she owned anymore. 


	2. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are things to be done before Jamie and Claire can meet again...

He hadn’t stopped thinking about that beautiful lass since he returned from the ride in the country. Jamie was still perplexed that she didn’t recognise him as the Prince, perhaps that was what was so intriguing about her. She was someone who didn’t already have high expectations for him, someone that wasn’t disappointed when he didn’t live up to be the son of the King they always pictured. 

Things had changed around the palace when his Mother, Ellen had died just ten years ago. Jamie was thirteen, still growing into a man and learning who he was. He knew one day he would be King and that day was fast approaching but after his Mother and baby brother both died in childbirth his Father had been lost in his grief and Jamie was forced to quickly begin to learn his “trade”.

Brian Fraser loved his children dearly and Jamie could see that it took everything in his Father to put on a brave face. Jenny, his older sister had taken over many of the responsibilities that his Mother once had, mostly the upkeep of the palace and servants.

His upbringing was very different to his peers, lessons with private tutors and then most of his studies focused on politics and economics as he grew older. Jamie was an adventurous young lad however, always running out the door when the last school book closed, off riding or hunting. 

That’s why Jamie still went riding out in the country these days, to remind himself of simpler times, when his Mother was alive and well and his Father… well when his Father was whole.

He left the stables, still preferring to brush down his own horse rather than have a servant attend to Donas and walked through the halls to his Father’s room. The palace Doctor was checking his Father’s blood pressure, ever since his stroke five years ago, his Father had taken more of a backseat in the duties of being King. 

“Well how is he?” Jamie asked, sitting down on the edge of his Father’s bed. The Doctor looked from him to his Father, silent, unable to say what Jamie feared the most. 

“If it takes that long to say then it must be bad.” Brian sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I’m sorry Your Highness but it’s not a promising diagnosis.” The Doctor replied and Brian thanked him nonetheless and dismissed him. Just then Jamie’s Uncle, his Mother’s brother, Dougal walked in the room, his presence creating a knot in the pit of Jamie’s stomach. 

“It’s nothing, really nothing.” Brian said as Dougal opened his mouth to speak. “It will be alright won’t it Jamie?” 

Jamie didn’t know what to say, his Father was dying, the Doctor had previously told them that Brian’s heart was giving out and that he didn’t have much time left. 

That is precisely why Dougal was now here, standing in the middle of the room. Dougal was on a mission to see Jamie marry a wealthy Princess, bringing safety and financial security to the Kingdom before Brian passed.

“If ye’re here to talk about that damn ball again Dougal, now is not the time!” Jamie huffed, standing up to create space between him and his Uncle. 

“Now is the time Jamie…” Dougal looked at Brian, “Don’t ye want ye’re own Father there to see ye married lad?”

Jamie quickly turned to Dougal, fists clenched to his side, “Of course Dougal! I just…” He sighed, running his hands through his curls. 

“Don’t want to marry a spoiled rich lass is that it then son?” Brian asked, coughing against his arm making Jamie wince. 

“Aye, there’s a lass actually…” Jamie smiled, he couldn’t help himself. He knew that Sassenach woman would never leave his mind. “If I must marry, can I no’ marry a good honest country lass?”

Dougal walked near Jamie, dropping his heavy hand on Jamie’s shoulder, giving it a hard squeeze, “If she isna a Princess or her skirts are no’ filled wi’ gold then ye canna marry her Jamie.” 

“I must agree for once with Dougal,” Brian said from the bed, “I want to see ye and the Kingdom safe lad, ye ken?” 

“If we must have a ball, if I must choose a wife…” Jamie groaned, “then why not invite the entire Kingdom? Not just the nobility.” Then he could see that Sassenach again, surely she would come. 

“Father…” Jamie returned to sit on the bed, “You remember Mam always said ‘to have courage and be kind’, well this is me havin’ courage to do what I must and a way to also show kindness to the people. It’s been a hard few years for everyone Da.” 

Brian looked at his son and then over to Dougal, whose arms were crossed, clearly not happy about this plan. “Oh alright son, as long as ye promise ye will pick a wife by the end of the night.”

Jamie’s heart soared, “I promise Da,” He leaned down and kissed his Father’s forehead, then stood and almost knocked Dougal over while running out of the room. “I won’t let ye down!” 

Jamie could hear Dougal cursing in _Gaelic_ what he assumed was a long winded rant about how inviting all the commoners to the palace would only cause trouble but Jamie didn’t stay around long enough to hear. 

He raced through the palace, his hope restored. Surely once his Father saw just how beautiful the lass was he wouldn’t care about her title or lack of one. 

“Where did ye think ye’re runnin’ off to sae quick?” Murtagh, a Captain in his Father’s army, shouted to him and Jamie stopped, almost tripping on the carpet leading down the stairs. 

“Oh nothin’, just goin’ to tell the secretary to begin preparations for the ball, I’ve asked Father to invite the entire Kingdom, so it will take some more plannin’ I expect.” Jamie replied, he was growing more and more restless, he wanted to make the announcement as soon as possible, he wanted to see her again. 

“Och, a ball? By chance would you inviting the entire Kingdom to the palace have anythin’ to do wi’ that young lass I saw wi’ ye in the wood earlier?” Murtagh questioned him, catching on quickly. 

“It might, I doubt she’ll even come. And if she does… then she’ll know I’m a Prince and maybe she will treat me… differently and maybe won’t even want me”. Jamie doubted himself, surely he didn’t deserve to be loved by someone like her, so kind and beautiful. He didn’t know a thing about her, not even her name but he knew…. Just like his Father had told him that he knew he was to marry his Mother, Ellen from the first moment he laid eyes on her. 

“Aye, if she gets to know that lad I know,” Murtagh gave him a pat on the back, “she’ll want ye just fine. Ye’re a braw laddie, ye deserve to be happy Jamie.” 

Jamie smiled, at least there was one person who wished him happiness above all else. “Thanks Murtagh, now I must be off. Time to plan a ball!” He turned and continued down the stairs, it would take weeks to plan, could he wait that long to see her again?


	3. Lavender's Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire loses someone precious to her.

Claire sat on the front steps watching her Uncle pack the carriage for another journey to find artefacts that would take him from her for weeks. She always dreaded the time when she was separated from her Uncle and was always anxious for his return. This time was different however, she would not be left alone. Jonathan Randall came to stand by her on the front steps, towering above her she looked up at him and saw no trace of emotion towards her Uncle’s imminent departure.

Uncle Lamb strapped the last chest to the carriage and walked over to them. Claire looked away as her Uncle grabbed Jonathan’s hands in his and pulled him into a kiss. She had never seen her Uncle be so affectionate with anyone before and felt she was intruding. 

Once they said their goodbyes, Uncle Lamb turned to Claire and walked them to the carriage, out of earshot of Randall and his offspring who now stood in the doorway.

“My dear Claire, I shall miss you most of all.” He caressed her cheek, “What shall I bring you back from my travels? Your new brother and sister have asked for lace… and new riding boots however I have yet to see either of them ride a horse!” He laughed and she laughed at the thought of either one of her new siblings attempting to get on a horse let alone ride one. 

Claire thought and decided that the only thing she truly wanted was for her Uncle to return to her, “I want the first branch… the brushes your shoulder.” She said. 

“Why darling? I’m sure I could find you something a bit more exciting than that.” He squeezed her hand in his. 

“Well you shall have to take it with you and think of me when you see it and then when you give it to me… you will be with it.” Claire tried to hold back her tears, how was she going to manage to be apart from him, be surrounded by these strangers he brought into their lives?

Uncle Lamb smiled and hugged her gently, “A branch you shall have dear.” He led them back to the others, impatiently waiting, Laoghaire and Alex were shouting at each other about what they would do with the lace, a new dress for Laoghaire or curtains for the bedroom?

Claire rolled her eyes but then focused her attentions back to her Uncle, she waved goodbye and felt her heart break. Something didn’t feel right about him leaving this time but she couldn’t place her finger on it. 

“Claire, go and fetch my sword,” Jonathan said to her as they all walked back into the house, “I need it cleaned before I’m to go to the palace and make a report of my regiment.”

“Yes of course, I’ll bring it to Mary, she does wonders with a bit of polish.” Claire said and turned to retrieve his sword from the study. 

“Not Mary.” He said harshly, “You have hands don’t you?” Claire looked at her hands, slightly confused, she didn’t mind cleaning but she wasn’t a servant, not in her own house. 

“Why yes but-“ Claire started.

“Then use those hands of yours and clean my sword. I shall expect nothing less than perfection.” He said swiftly and left the room.

Weeks flew by and before she knew it Claire had taken on more responsibilities in the household. She was beginning to feel like a stranger in her own home, shut out from all she once knew, all her comforts stripped away.

In the time that her Uncle had left, Claire had received only one letter, a detailed explanation of his recent findings. Normally he would have sent back a letter every week with updates on his newest locations. 

“I’m going into the city this morning to grab some more seeds and herbs to plant in my garden, would you like me to get anything?” Claire said to Jonathan and his children as they sat at breakfast. 

“Did you hear something Alex?” Laoghaire asked. 

“I did hear something, a rather high pitched buzzing sound.” Alex laughed and Jonathan smirked at them. 

Claire did the best the hide her true emotions and simply repeated her question. Jonathan sighed, “If you must continue to speak then at least say something interesting.” Why must he be so hateful, Claire thought, she had done nothing to him.

She stood from the table, leaving their snickering behind. “Don’t rush back.” Laoghaire said, bursting into another fit of giggles. 

Gathering her basket, she headed to the stable, quickly saddling Brimstone and mounting her. Fresh air was what she needed to clear her mind. She grew increasingly worried over the lack of communication from her Uncle and had spent her time since cleaning and taking orders from Randall. 

She rode to the outskirts of the city where a small market had everything she needed. 

“Hullo wee Claire,” the florists called Mrs. Fitz said. “Hello Mrs. Fitz! So lovely to see you.” She kissed her on both cheeks. 

“When’s your Uncle comin’ back deary? I hate to see ye so down.” She stroked Claire’s cheek with her thumb, lifting her spirits. 

“Soon I hope.” Claire sighed. 

Mrs. Fitz smiled and then turned to her display of flowers, picking up a small bushel of ‘Forget-Me-Not’s’, Claire’s favourite and handing them to her. “No charge lass. Somethin’ small to cheer ye up.” 

“Thank you Mrs. Fitz, truly.” Claire smiled and lifted the flowers to smell. “They’re beautiful.” 

Claire tucked the flowers into her basket and continued visiting with the townspeople. She gathered seeds to grow mint, lavender and rosemary. Claire was quite fond of getting her hands dirty, there was nothing like the feeling of cultivating something and watching it spring to life. 

Claire took her time in the village, she felt no need to return home just yet, perhaps on her ride back through the country she would stumble across that tall red-haired Scot Jamie. 

With him in mind she set off towards home, heart fluttering whenever she crossed the path she had met him previously on. Her heart sank when she saw no sign of him there and continued the path home. 

From the moment she returned, Claire felt it. 

Grief. 

She jumped off Brimstone and didn’t bother leading her into the stables. Rushing into the house she looked around and spotted Jonathan in the lounge… crying?

Perhaps crying wasn’t the correct term, more like sniffling. “What’s happened?” She asked but before she got an answer, a man she recognised from her early childhood spent on travels with her Uncle stepped in her line of sight. 

“Pardon me Miss.” He said quietly, “I bring grave news.” 

Claire’s heart shattered. No. It couldn’t be. 

“Ye see he fell ill on the road Miss, he spoke only of you in his last moments.” The man said and she heard Jonathan Randall scoff from the corner. 

“Here Miss,” He handed her a small branch, “Your Uncle wanted ye to have this. I’m sae sorry, I am.” 

Claire took the branch and held it gently in her hands. She felt dazed, confused, hurt and so terribly alone all at the same time.

“Thank you.” She mumbled and saw the man out. 

As soon as the door closed, Claire slid down to the floor, her head in her hands, the branch at her feet and cried. 

She cried until there were no more tears left, she was silent as her Uncle’s body was sent to them in a casket, she was still as she stood in the rain, watching her only family disappear into the depths of the earth and then she went numb, taking orders from Jonathan, Laoghaire and Alex. 

Without the income from her Uncle, they were forced to let all the servants go, leaving all the household responsibilities to Claire. Not that she minded; washing the dishes, cleaning the sheets, and cooking the meals was all a distraction from the loss she felt in her heart. 

Days went by when she found she had not even thought of her Uncle, so caught up in her duties. 

Claire found she was so tired that some nights she could not walk the stairs up to her room, so she lay by the fire to keep warm. 

She woke to the sound of bells ringing and voices yelling. Claire stirred and regained consciousness, quickly preparing the breakfast and taking it in to Jonathan and his children. 

As she set the food down, she noticed black smudges of ash on her hands and tried to wipe them away but the would not rub off. Laoghaire looked up at her and shrieked, “Da! Look at all those cinders on her face,” she laughed, pointing to Claire’s face, “Can’t bathe I see.” Alex chimed in.

“I have a new nickname for her… Cinderella!” Laoghaire laughed and choked on her bacon, serves her right. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Jonathan asker her as she sat down at the table to eat with them. 

“Why I’m eating. What else does it look like?” Claire responded, very confused. 

“Oh surely you would rather eat once the mess is all cleaned up… Cinderella.” Jonathan called her, “Wait til’ we are finished, then I think you can find time to eat then.” He smirked at her and took a bite of his scone. 

Claire’s lips trembled and she stood up from the table, taking her plate with her down to the kitchen. She reached out to set the plate on the counter but missed as her eyes were clouded with tears. The plate shattered, glass flying in every direction.

It was too much. It was all too much. 

Claire sank to the floor, just as she had when she learned that her Uncle would not be returning to her. 

“Why?” She sobbed, “What did I do wrong?” Claire asked aloud to no one in particular. 

She lay there until she heard the bell, Jonathan calling for her to retrieve the breakfast plates. Once she collected them and cleaned up after their mess, she wiped the cinders from her face best she could and ran to the stables. 

If she wasn’t at home, they could not call on her, if she wasn’t at home, they could demand nothing of her. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

“Ye must be back before dark ye ken?” Murtagh asked him as he saddled his horse Donas. 

“Aye, I know Murtagh, it’s only a short ride in the country. Nothin’ to worry about.” Jamie reassured him and mounted the horse.

Murtagh chuckled and gave Donas a gentle pat on the head. “This is the sixth time ye been goin’ out for a ride in the country lad, do ye hope to see that lass again?” 

“I dinna ken what ye’re talkin’ bout, canna a man ride his horse?”

“Aye, a man can. But ye’re no’ a man, ye’re a Prince… Your Highness.” Murtagh laughed.

“Dinna fash Murtagh, I’ll be back.” Jamie gave Murtagh a cheeky smile and clicked his tongue, holding the reigns and was off, off to find her. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

Claire’s tears spilled down her cheeks as she rode away from the home that no longer felt like hers. 

As she put distance between her and her “family”, Claire felt the world fall away, she left her pain and grief behind for the time being. 

All of a sudden Claire’s horse stopped, rearing back on its hind legs, spooked by something in their path. Claire hadn’t bothered with a saddle or reigns and therefore had nothing to hold on to save the horse’s mane. 

She cried out as she fell backwards off Brimstone, landing thankfully in a soft pile of leaves. 

“Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ!” She shouted and began to look around for Brimstone but that bloody horse had run off. 

Claire tried to sit up but she felt light headed from the fall so she lay back against the crunchy leaves. “What a mess you’ve got yourself into Beauchamp” she sighed. 

“Beauchamp? Is that ye’re name then? An odd first name if ye don’t mind me sayin’”. 

Claire sat bolt upright making her head spin and came face to knees of a tall man. _What the bloody hell?_

The man held out his hand and she gladly accepted as he effortlessly pulled her to her feet, his hands finding her waist to keep her steady.

“Oh” she gasped, “It’s you! Jamie” Claire smiled, then started giggling uncontrollably. 

“Ehh are ye okay Sassenach? Ye seem a bit delirious…” Jamie asked, concern spread across his face, his hands tightening their grip. 

Claire put her hand to her forehead, “My horse got spooked and tossed me off, I fell,” she laughed again, “and I suppose I hit my head.” The laughter kept spilling out of her and then all too quickly the laughter changed to a quiet sob. 

“Och, Sassenach.” Jamie felt her knees go weak and he gathered her into his arms, carrying her across the path and sat down with his back against a tree and held her against him.

Jamie didn’t ask questions, only held her tighter as she let loose the floodgates of her suffering. Only did Claire realise she was being held in his lap when Jamie started to softly sing a familiar lullaby…

“Lavender’s blue, dilly dilly, Lavender’s green

When you are King, dilly dilly, I shall be Queen

Who told you so, dilly dilly, Who told you so?

’Twas my own heart, dilly dilly, That told me so

You must love me, dilly dilly, For I love you.”

All while Jamie sang, quite off pitch and out of tune, he ran his fingers over Claire’s head, gently stroking her tangled curls. 

“I think my Mother used to sing me that song.” Claire whispered into his chest once he had finished. 

“Aye, did she then? I learned it from my own Mam, she sang it to my sister and I when we were wee bairns.” He shifted her weight in his arms, cradling her still against him. 

“I barely remember it of course” Claire said. 

“Why don’t ye remember it Sassenach?” Jamie asked but then realised the answer just after and gave Claire’s arm a gentle squeeze. 

“My parents both died when I was very young, it was my Uncle Lamb who-“ Claire pressed her lips together, fearful of another sudden outburst of emotion. She had not spoken his name out loud since he had passed. 

“Are ye alright Sassenach? Ye dinna look so well is all…” Jamie put his fingers under her chin and looked into her eyes. He saw a sadness that wasn’t there the first time they had met. 

“It’s only… I’ve recently lost the only family I had left” Claire managed to whisper and dropped her head back against his chest. 

“That’ll be ye’re Uncle then I guess…” He tilted his head down to look at her and caught the slightest nod. 

“We dinna have to talk about it if ye dinna want to.” Jamie knew what the loss of family felt like, he knew that there were times when one needed to cry, when one needed to forget and when one needed to be reminded of all the good memories to wash away all of the bad memories. 

They sat together, silent and still, as they held on to one another it was as if the rest of the world disappeared. Claire did not think about her Uncle or the home that was no longer hers and Jamie did not think of his ailing Father, so close to leaving him. 

These two people who did not know very much about one another save a name or two, were kindred spirits, facing responsibilities and challenges neither knew about. But it was the unspoken comfort they provided one another that would ultimately heal their wounds. 

“Jamie…” Claire finally spoke, “Tell me more about you. I’m afraid we don’t know each other very well. But here we are…” she laughed softly, her hand coming to rest on his chest as he took a deep breath.

“Aye, here we are” Jamie looked down into her whisky coloured eyes, “Well, my Father is teaching me his trade.”

“You’re an apprentice then?”

“Of a sort.” Jamie chuckled, if only she knew.

“That’s very fine and do they treat you well?” She asked him.

“Better than I deserve most likely. And you?” Jamie’s hand came to cup her cheek. There was something that drew him to her and her to him. He could not help from touching her. 

“They treat me as well as they’re able” Claire gave a half-hearted smile and then turned her head up to look at the sky above them. “Oh! I didn’t realise just how dark it had gotten. I suppose I should find my horse and I’m sure you must be getting back.” 

Jamie reluctantly released her from his grip and she stood, still rather shaky and braced her hand against the tree. He stood up next to her, looked around and realised his own horse was nowhere to be seen.

“Ah Dhia, I forgot to tie up Donas” Jamie ran his hands through his hair, “Seems neither of us will be goin’ anywhere just now until the horses come back.” He laughed, it was as if the horses were conspiring to keep them together.

Claire took a step forward but her ankle twisted and she fell back against Jamie who caught her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Doesn’t look like I’m going to be able to walk home, not just yet anyways.” 

“Nah, I dinna think that is possible.” Jamie smiled and helped Claire sit back down, her hair had leaves in it, her dress was muddy at the hem and she had black smudges on her cheeks. But Jamie thought he had never seen anyone so beautiful.

He went and gathered small sticks and dry leaves for kindling and came back to set up a small fire in front of them. If they were going to be here, he needed to keep them warm. 

“Quite resourceful are we?” Claire smiled and threw in a few more sticks to add to the growing embers. 

“I learned it from my Da, we would go fishin’ and he taught me how to build the fire, gut a fish and cook it all right on the side of the water. I havena needed to do it though since I was a wee lad. I feel as if… well I feel as if I canna do anythin’ for myself these days.”

“Why is that?” Claire felt that she was the one doing everything for everyone else, always waiting hand and foot on her step-family.

“Och, it’s just where I live,” he grimaced, “it’s a bit different… it’s like-“

“Like they treat you as if you were a Prince?” Claire raised her eyebrows. 

Christ. Did she figure out who he was? “Uhh ye could say that.” He laughed nervously.

“You said you live in the city? Near the palace, have you every met the Prince?” Claire asked and she saw him let out a deep breath. 

“Ah, a few times” Jamie smirked and came to sit beside her, his hand brushing against her own. “Will ye be missed?” Jamie asked and clarified when she did not answer, “I mean will anyone come lookin’ for ye out here?” 

She shook her head, “Oh no, they probably haven’t noticed I’ve left.” 

“How could anyone not notice ye Sassenach…” Jamie said quietly, staring ahead into the growing flames. Claire turned to look at him, this man whom she barely knew but felt so connected to. 

Jamie looked at her then, the glow of the fire dancing in his pale blue eyes and leaned towards her and Claire found herself moving closer. Their lips brushed ever so gently but then they pulled apart as a loud ‘neigh’ came through the silence. 

“Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ” Claire muttered under her breath. 

Jamie sighed and cursed in _Gaelic, “_ I best return ye home safe now.” Claire nodded and took his hand, he let his hand linger on her waist and wanted so badly to kiss her, having gotten so close but the horse gave another snort.

Claire climbed on her horse with the help of Jamie and wound her hands in Brimstone’s mane, “Thank you Jamie, if you hadn’t come along, I fear I would still be laying in that pile of leaves” she laughed. 

“Dinna fash,” He flicked his hand against her ankle, “Sassenach… there is somethin’ I wanted to ask ye.”

Claire looked down at him, he was fidgeting, his hands clenching and unclenching. “What is it?” She felt butterflies deep in the pit of her stomach. 

“Ye see… there’s a ball, at the palace. I heard about it when I was uh, workin’” He said. 

“The Prince has invited everyone… so I was wonderin’ if, well if ye’d meet me there? At the ball?” Jamie asked, afraid to look at her face in case rejection was written plain across it. 

He felt a slight kick to his shoulder which made him look, “Yes.” Claire bit her bottom lip between her teeth, “I will go to the ball with you Jamie.” 

“Taing Dhia! I mean… thank God.” He laughed and pretended to wipe sweat off his forehead. 

“I’ll see you there then.” Claire led her horse to head back home and just as their first meeting, she rode home, filled with a new hope. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by the song “Take the World” by Johnnyswim. Give it a listen! https://youtu.be/luXI2-5X2K4


	4. The Ball

Claire raced home, eager to tell her Step-father and siblings about the upcoming ball. She hadn’t heard any news of it before Jamie had told her just now. There would be a lot of preparation before the ball in just two weeks. 

Walking into the lounge she grimaced, Laoghaire was playing the piano or what you could call attempting to play. 

“Did you hear about the ball?” She spoke to the room and all eyes snapped their attention to her. 

“Ball?!” “What ball?!” Laoghaire and Alex both said at the same time, abandoning their tasks and coming to jump excitedly in front of Claire. 

“The King is throwing a ball at the palace!” She smiled, for once she felt a shared happiness with her new family. “And everyone in the Kingdom is invited!” She added, squealing internally alongside Laoghaire and Alex. 

Jonathan stood from the couch, abandoning a book, “Everyone?” He asked, interest sparked across his face. 

“Yes! Everyone and it’s in two weeks.” Claire twisted her fingers together, desperate to find a dress suitable enough to wear. 

Laoghaire gasped, “Two weeks? Da, that’s barely enough time to have a dress made!” 

She watched as Jonathan stepped closer to Laoghaire, placing a gentle hand on her arm, at least he could show a semblance of love to his own children, “You’re right,” he turned to Claire, “Cinderella, go into town and ask the seamstress to make two beautiful gowns!”

Claire couldn’t believe what she was hearing, he wanted two gowns? Obviously Alex wasn’t going to be wearing a gown, that could only mean the other was intended for her.

“Two? That’s - that’s so kind of you to think of me.” She smiled.

Jonathan scoffed, “I wasn’t. Laoghaire must have two dresses made so she can pick from them.” He placed his hand on his hip, “What? Did you think the other was for you? Don’t be foolish Cinderella.”

Claire’s heart crushed inwards, silly of her to get her hopes up. 

“Oh. No, I didn’t think that at all.” She lied, controlling her features to shield them from the humiliation they had caused her. 

Alex touched her on the shoulder, “Don’t forget to ask the seamstress to make me a new suit Cinderella, I’ll not be caught dead in a kilt.” 

“Laoghaire, you must look your best if you’re to have a chance with the Prince, you must find him and dance with him, don’t let anyone get in your way!” Jonathan commanded Laoghaire.

Claire sighed and turned to leave the room, leaving the squealing Randalls behind. 

Two weeks came and went, Claire now stood beside Laoghaire’s bed, helping her into the rather large hoop skirt. She tied it around her small waist and finished throwing layer after layer over the hoop. Claire had to try very hard to hold back her comments as she looked at Laoghaire twirling around and around the room. The dress she had chosen of the two was a green and blue, the skirts absolutely massive and the whole thing was covered head to toe in sparkles and beads. 

Not in her taste.

But that didn’t matter. Once Claire arrived at the ball she would find Jamie and spend the evening with him, she looked forward to seeing him again in only a few hours. 

If her stepfather would not have a dress made for her, it seemed to Claire that there was no reason why she would not try to sew it up herself.

Claire had found the remnants of an old dress that was her Mother’s stowed away in a chest in the attic, her bedroom now. She had been working on stitching it up and fitting it to her size late at night and early in the mornings. 

Looking in the mirror, she was quite pleased with the work she had done and smoothed her hair one last time before joining the others downstairs. 

She descended from the stairs wearing a pink chiffon dress with capped sleeves. Jonathan, Laoghaire and Alex all turned to look at her, looks of disgust written plain on their face. “It cost you nothing, it belonged to my Mother and I took it up myself.” 

“Oh la la, Cinderella at the ball! No one wants a servant for a Bride” Laoghaire chimed. Alex scoffed, straightening his cravat around his neck. 

Claire stood on the last step, “I don’t want to ruin anything, I don’t even want to meet the Prince!”

Jonathan was in full uniform, knee high boots and fitted with sword at the waist. “Oh and you won’t, there’s no question if you’re going. You shall stay here… where you belong.” 

Her heart beat faster, “But all of the maidens of the Kingdom are invited, by order of the King.”

“It’s the King I’m thinking of, it would be an insult to take you to the palace… dressed in these old rags you call a dress.” 

“Rags? This was my Mother’s, it’s lovely.” Claire flattened the fabric between her fingers.

“Sorry to have to tell you but your Mother’s taste was questionable, this old thing is so old that its practically falling to pieces.” Jonathan walked in front of her and Claire had no notion of what he would do next. He touched the sleeve of her dress, pulling on the fabric and ripping it at the seams. 

Laoghaire and Alex laughed, joining in and pulling on bits of the dress until it was in shreds.

“How could you?” Claire cried, silent tears spilling down her cheeks. 

“I will not have anyone associate my children with the likes of you, a servant girl. You shall not go to the ball, mark me.” Jonathan placed his hand on the hilt of his sword and turned abruptly, leaving the room. Laoghaire and Alex cackled as they walked past her, leaving her standing there alone. 

Claire watched from the front steps as they piled into the carriage and left for the ball. She had only wished to see Jamie again and now that chance was gone. 

Claire ran out of the door and through to the garden, stopping at the well, her knees hit the ground with a soft thud. “I can’t do this!” She cried, “I don’t have courage anymore.” She wept, her dreams crushed in an instant. 

Moments later she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. 

Looking up through her watery eyes, she saw the feet of someone standing beside her. Claire peered up to see who the feet belonged to. 

A woman in a ragged old cloak with fiery red hair and from what she could tell, the most gorgeous green eyes, looked down at her. 

“Deary, can you help me lass?” She spoke in a strong Scottish accent. “Would ye mind fetchin’ me a cup of milk? My carriage crashed down the road and yer’s is the first house I’ve seen.” 

“Of course, yes, of course.” Claire stood from the well, wiping her face quickly and going to the side of the house where she knew there was a pale of fresh milk. 

“Why are you cryin’?” The woman followed her around the side. 

“It’s nothing.” Claire sniffed, pouring the glass and handing it to the woman. 

“Nothing? What is a cup of milk? But kindness makes it everything.” This woman looked so strange, yet so familiar, Claire thought. She took the milk and drank it quickly, some of it spilling down her chin. 

Claire gazed at the woman, what was this night turning into?

“Now… I don’t mean to hurry you, but you really haven’t got long Claire.” The woman said and Claire’s eyes grew wide as she spoke her name. 

“What? How do you know me? Who are you?” Claire walked over to the woman to get a better look at her face. 

“Who am I? I shoulda think ye’d work that one out Claire?” The woman said with a mischievous glint in her green eyes. “I’m your Fairy Godmother! Although some just think of me as a witch.” She laughed. “Ye may call me Geillis if ye like.” 

Claire gaped Geillis, “You can’t be. They don’t exist, they’re just made up stories for children.”

“Fiddle faddle.” Geillis set the cup aside and and walked into the middle of the garden. “First thing’s first. Let me slip into something more comfortable.”

Claire took several steps back as Geillis produced what could only be described as a magic wand from her sleeve. She tossed it into the air and sparks flew from the tip and when Claire looked back down at Geillis she was now dressed in a very ornate and lavish silver dress.

“Mmm that’s better. Now where was I? Let’s see. What we need is somethin’ that says ‘Coach’.” 

She must be dreaming, Claire thought. What a wonderful dream it was. She tossed aside the notion that none of this was real and went along with it, following her ‘Fairy Godmother’ around the garden. 

“Oh that cart?” Claire pointed to a broken wheelbarrow. 

“I’m thinkin’ fruit and veg… do you grow watermelon?” 

“Um no. But we do grow pumpkins.”

“Oh that’ll do just fine.” Claire led them to the patch of pumpkins and Geilis picked up the biggest one she could wrap her arms around. “Lovely, oooh heavy pumpkin!” And dropped it on the ground at their feet. “Oh well let’s do it here.” 

“Do what here?” Claire looked up from the pumpkin to Geillis. 

“Turn the pumpkin into the carriage of course!” _Of course._

Geillis flicked her wrist and more sparks shot out of the wand and aimed at the pumpkin. “Somethin’ is definitely happenin’.” To Claire’s amazement, something was happening. 

“Oh take cover!” Geillis shouted and they both ran behind a stone fence. The pumpkin was growing! Claire couldn’t look away as suddenly the pumpkin burst and transformed into a beautiful golden carriage, adorned with leaves and vines. 

“One carriage.” Geillis smiled, approving of her creation. 

“You really are my Fairy Godmother.” This was beginning to feel like it wasn’t a dream. 

“Yes Claire, I don’t just go along transforming pumpkins for just anybody. Now, where are those mice?” Geillis pointed her wand at the mice scurrying along the ground and again Claire stood amazed as the mice were changed into white horses. 

Claire laughed and walked over to pet one of the horses, “Angus how fine you look.”

“Ah what next? Carriage…horses…footmen… I think I saw some wee lizards around here.” Geillis continued to transform the lizards into footmen and then their goose into a coachmen. Everything was set. 

“Everyone into place! Come on.” Claire ran after Geillis and the others to the carriage now set on the path to go to the palace. 

Just before she reached the carriage however Claire stopped, “Fairy Godmother…Geillis. This dress, I can’t go in this dress. Can you mend it?”

Geillis clicked her tongue and looked up and down at Claire’s dress. “I’ll make you something new!”

“Oh please don’t, this was my Mother’s and I want to wear it when I go to the ball, like she’s there with me.”

“Hmmm, well she wouldn’t mind if I cheer it up a bit aye? Perhaps a nice blue?”

Claire nodded and watched the sparks fly out of Geillis’ wand and towards her. She looked down as the fabric literally changed from pink to blue, the skirt lengthening and filling out. The dress was covered in sparkles that glittered in the light, the detail was exquisite and it was definitely the most wonderful thing Claire had ever worn. 

“It’s beautiful! She’d love it.” Claire beamed from ear to ear. 

“Off we go, quick! You’ll be late. In we go!” Claire picked up her skirts and began to step into the carriage. 

“Wait! Lass, ye canna go in those shoes, those the best ye have?”

Claire looked down at her faded blue slippers that she wore everyday, “No one will see them.”

Geilis widened her eyes, “I’ll be quick, take them off.” Just like everything before, her slippers were transformed into delicate looking glass slippers, adorned with butterflies on the toes. 

“But they’re made of glass?” Claire squinted at the shoes before her.

“Yes. And you’ll find they’re really comfortable.” Claire smiled and stepped into the shoes, completing the look. “My stepfather and my siblings?” She asked. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure they don’t recognise you.” She helped Claire into the carriage and shut the door, making sure the material of her dress was all stuffed inside. 

“Oh Claire, I almost forgot. The magic will only last so long. With the last echo of the last bell at the last stroke of midnight, the spell will be broken and all will return to what it was before.”

“Midnight? That’s more than enough time.” Claire couldn’t believe it, she would get to see Jamie after all. 

“Good. Off you go!” Geillis leaned to kiss her cheek before quickly taking a few steps back as the carriage launched forward. 

“Thank you!” Claire shouted back to her Fairy Godmother. She wondered if she would ever see that woman again. 

The ride to the palace was quick but Claire took in every moment. She didn’t know what to focus her eyes on, the way the moonlight shone off the carriage, the way her dress sparkled with every small movement or the fact that she currently was being taken to the ball being led by animals!

Fairytales were just that to Claire. Tales of make believe and magic. But looking around at all the splendour, suddenly Claire believed in a bit of magic or maybe it was indeed witchcraft.

“Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ.” Claire muttered under her breath as they rolled up the front of the palace towering high on the hill, hundreds of steps led up to the entrance. 

“Why thank you Mr. Lizard,” She smiled, taking the hand of the footman and stepping out onto the cobbled road. 

“Midnight,” she repeated to herself and gathered her full skirts in her hands, taking the first step to what awaited her inside the palace. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

Jamie bowed yet again as another name was announced. He hadn’t seen her come in and he knew he wouldn’t miss her. Jamie darted his eyes through the crowd once more, looking for that Sassenach.

“Jamie, lad, stop turnin’ yer neck so or ye’ll get a crick in it.” Murtagh laughed, patting him on the back. “She’ll show up. If ye asked her to come, she’ll come.” 

“Do you think Father will approve? What am I saying, of course he won’t, she’s no’ a Princess!” Jamie threw his hands in the air, momentarily taking a step back from the balcony. 

“I just don’t see why I canna marry someone like her…” 

Murtagh made a hmmph sound in his throat, “Someone like her or do ye mean her?”

Jamie quirked one side of his mouth up, “Her,” he touched the collar of his jacket, it fit so snuggly, he almost couldn’t breath. “I dinna even know her name, well I know she called herself ‘Beauchamp’ but I dinna think that’s her name.” He chuckled, remembering finding her that day in the woods, fallen off her horse. 

“Johnathan Wolverton Randall, Captain of His Majesty’s Eighth Dragoons,” said the announcer by the doors, calling out the names of the guests as they entered. 

“Wolverton eh, sounds like a sap.” Murtagh elbowed Jamie in the ribs. 

“Laoghaire and Alexander Randall,” the announcer shouted loudly. Jamie watched as the two people, one a young girl and the other a young man, he assumed were siblings, walk down the stairs. 

“Jesus, Mary and Joseph!” Jamie laughed, Laoghaire had tripped on the train of her dress and fallen several steps down, she had reached her hand up to her brother and had inadvertently pulled him down with her. 

“Christ, the wee fools.” Murtagh laughed alongside him, Jamie always felt better with Murtagh around to make a joke of things. 

“Jamie,” he turned to greet his Da, “Has this mystery girl arrived yet?” Brian said as he sat down in his chair, overlooking the crowd. 

He set his hand on his Da’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze, “Nah, she hasna come yet.” 

“Dinna fash son. When she gets here I’m sure she’ll be bonny.” Jamie smiled, was his Da actually coming around to the idea of this Sassenach woman? 

Another thirty minutes passed by with no sign of her and Jamie was growing restless. 

“It’s time lad. Ye must go down and choose who to dance wi’ first.” Brian motioned for Jamie to join the crowd of people on the ballroom floor. 

As Jamie walked down the stairs, he scanned the crowd once more. He dropped his head, all eyes on him, eager to see who he would choose first. 

Just when Jamie took a step forward though, the door opened. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

Claire raced up the steps, careful not to trip on her dress, she was surprised at how easy it was to actually walk in the glass slippers. 

As she finally reached the top step, she paused, “Breathe Beauchamp, just breathe,” and walked the few steps to the ballroom doors. The guards opened them for her, she put one foot in front of the other and walked in.

She stood at the top of the stairs, all eyes turned up to look at who this beautiful creature was. 

Claire blushed and felt her palms grow slick but regained her composure, remembering where she was and took a deep curtsy. She straightened, walking gently down the stairs. She could hear the crowd whisper as she came closer to joining them. And then she saw him. _Him!_

Jamie parted the crowd, now standing before her. He bowed, his hand over his heart, “Your servant ma’am,” and then extended his hand to her. 

“Would you have the first dance wi’ me?” He asked, his heart soaring. 

“Yes. I will,” Claire smiled and took his offered hand in her trembling one. 

As they walked forward to the middle of the room, the crowd made a circle around them. 

“Hello, Jamie.” Claire said as he placed his other hand around her waist, pulling him as close as her dress would allow. 

“Hello, Princess.” Jamie smiled and began to lead them in a dance. The music started and they spun and swayed. All eyes were on them but their eyes were only on each other. 

Claire could hear Jamie humming along to the song which made her relax. Jamie then grabbed her waist with both hands and lifted her high into the air above him, eliciting ‘aahs’ and ‘oohs’ from the crowd. She felt so light, so free when she was in his arms. 

“I was worried ye wouldna show.” Jamie admitted as he pulled her back close to him, spinning them around the outside of the circle. 

Claire gave his back a gentle squeeze, “I almost didn’t make it. But I’m here now.” 

Soon the dance ended and Jamie released her and bowed. The rest of the crowd rushed in and everyone took a partner as the music began again, this time a much more upbeat tune. 

Jamie was supposed to dance with more ladies, take turns with everyone there but he couldn’t bear to not be near her. He didn’t ask for the second dance but grasped her hand in his once more. 

Claire spotted them across the room just then, her Stepfather and siblings. She laughed when she noticed that Laoghaire was dancing with Alex, it seems she couldn’t dance with anyone else but her own brother!

“What is it Sassenach?” Jamie asked, a smile creeping on his own face. 

“Oh just someone getting something they deserve.” Jamie followed her gaze over to where she was looking and saw the two people that had fallen down the stairs. 

“Och, I saw them fall down the stairs earlier, come to think of it, so did everyone else.” He loved to see her smile. 

Jamie had led them to the back of the crowd, “Come wi’ me.” Hand in hers, he walked quickly through the back door of the ballroom, away from the crowd, away from the noise. He just wanted to be with her. 

The first room they came to was a room filled with portraits. 

“So you’re the Prince.” Claire didn’t ask him, only said it as a statement.

“No’ the Prince. I’m only a Prince.” He laughed, wanting to reach out and take her hand in his again.

“But your names not really Jamie?” Claire crossed the room, taking in every portrait.

“Oh it certainly is, well, it’s James but everyone calls me Jamie.” 

“But you’re no apprentice.” She spun to face him, this time she was the one who reached for his hand. 

“I’m an apprentice monarch… still learnin’ my trade.” He squeezed her hand in his and then looked shyly down at his feet, “Forgive me. I thought ye might treat me differently if ye knew. I mistook ye for a good honest country girl. Now I see you dinna want to overrule a plain solider.”

“Little chance of that.” Claire said and he met her gaze. 

“No more surprises?” He asked. It seems she was a Princess after all, her dress and presence simply oozed with the air of a Princess. 

“No more surprises.” Claire shook her head quickly and then turned them to face the largest portrait hanging on the wall. “Is that you Jamie?”

“Aye, I hate myself in portraits, don’t you?”

“No ones ever painted my portrait,” Claire said and she felt Jamie’s eyes on her then. 

“No? Well they should.” Claire blushed and bit her lip as he pulled on her arm, leading them out another door. 

“Won’t they miss you at the ball?” Claire turned to see if anyone was in fact following them but didn’t see anyone. 

“Maybe, but let’s no’ go back just yet.” Jamie gripped her hand tightly as he led them outside. 

“Why don’t you want to go back? What’s wrong?” Claire sensed that there was something more that Jamie wasn’t telling her. 

“Och, when I go back, they’ll try to pair me off with a lass of their choosin’. Ye see, I’m expected to marry for advantage.” 

“Oh, well who’s advantage?” Claire asked. 

“That… is a good question.” Jamie sighed next to her. 

“Surely you have a right to your own heart Jamie.” As she said this, Claire reached out and placed her hand over his heart. 

Jamie was sure she could feel just how fast his heart was beating just then. 

“I must weigh that against the King’s wishes, he’s a wise ruler and a loving Da.” Jamie pulled her hand to his mouth and placed a delicate kiss against her knuckles. 

“Perhaps he’ll change his mind.” Claire said hopefully.

“I fear he doesna have much time to do so.” His eyes watered thinking of his Da’s latest diagnosis. 

“Oh Jamie,” Claire pulled him into her arms, hugging him with all the strength she could muster.

“Thank ye Sassenach.” He kissed her forehead and they both blushed. Jamie didn’t even expect himself to do that. 

“Follow me, I want to show ye somethin’” He grinned and then walked through a wall of vines. He held them aside for Claire as she entered. 

They stood in a garden, surrounded by thousands of flowers and other plants, Claire could even hear the sound of a small waterfall somewhere nearby.

“Oh it’s beautiful!” She exclaimed.

“It was my Ma’s garden. I’ve never shown this to anyone before.” Jamie smiled sheepishly at her. 

Claire spotted a giant swing hanging from a large tree just across the garden and then looked over at Jamie and smiled, raising her eyebrows in question. 

“Aye.” Jamie answered her unspoken question and led them to the swing. “Sit and I’ll push ye Sassenach.” 

Claire was careful not to trip over the many layers of her gown as she sat down. She felt her heart in her stomach as Jamie’s strong hands came to her waist. 

He pushed against her gently and she began swinging back and forth. The night was lit with stars adding the magic of the evening. 

A few more pushes from Jamie and Claire was soaring even higher. “Oh!” She gasped as she felt her slipper slide off her foot and fall to the ground below. 

Jamie reached for the swing and slowed her down to a stop. “I’ll help ye Sassenach.” He urged her not to move as he came to kneel before her. Claire held out her foot for him as he picked up the glass shoe. 

“Is this glass?” He eyed the shoe with a worried expression, “How do ye walk?”

“Carefully.” Claire joked and he slid the shoe on with ease. 

Jamie stood and pulled her to her feet then, his arms finding their place at the small of her back. “Sassenach, I’m so glad ye came tonight. Yer all I can think about, all I dream about.” 

“Oh Jamie, I have thought of nothing else but you. With everything that has happened to me in these last few months…you… have always been the constant.” Claire’s heart raced and pounded in her ears. 

He leaned closer to her and she thought just then her heart was going to burst. 

“I very much want to kiss ye?” He asked, “May I?”

And then her heart did burst, “Yes, you may.” 

Jamie bent his head, closing the space left between them and gently pressed his lips against hers. 

This was her first kiss. And it was with a Prince. It was with Jamie. 

Claire wrapped her arms around his neck, desperate for him to come closer and he did. The kiss was slow, their lips moving in time with one another, anticipating the other’s desire and every move. 

If Claire didn’t believe in fairytales before then she did now. Standing here under the stars in a garden filled with beautiful flowers, kissing a handsome man that comforted her and eased her soul. 

Claire never wanted the kiss to stop but pulled back from Jamie as she heard the sound of clock. “Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ! I almost forgot. It’s midnight.” 

“Yes, it is.” Jamie said, curious of her to note the time. 

“I’m so sorry, I had a lovely time but I must leave.” Claire squeezed his hands one last time and looked up at the clock, sure enough it was midnight and she needed to leave before she was transformed back to the plain girl she was before. 

“But - but Sassenach! Where ye goin’?” Jamie shouted, stunned at her abrupt departure. 

“I’m sorry!” Claire shouted back at him, already racing out of the garden. She found her way out of gates and to the front stairs where she spotted her carriage waiting for her. 

“Oh Christ!” She said and began the long journey down the stairs. As she made it almost to the bottom of the steps she heard Jamie shouting after her, “Sassenach, wait!”

“Oh Jamie, I’m sorry.” She whispered to herself and dared a glance back at him. 

When she turned back her foot caught on the step and her shoe slipped off. Claire bent to pick it up but noticed the footsteps sounded closer, Jamie was coming after her. She abandoned the glass slipper on the step and raced to the carriage, making it in the nick of time. 

“Go!” She shouted and off she went, leaving the Prince, Jamie standing at the bottom of the steps, clutching her glass slipper in his hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!!


	5. The Search

Jamie held the glass slipper in his hands so tightly, not wanting to lose or break it. But he jumped and nearly dropped it when he heard his Uncle Dougal, shout from the top of the steps, “Jamie! Who is that lass?” 

Dougal came running down to meet Jamie near the bottom and turned Jamie to face him, both hands on his shoulders and slightly shaking him. 

“Hmm, did you say something?” Jamie asked, his head filled with the scent of her and his hands still searching for hers. 

Dougal smirked and hit him on the side of the head, making Jamie wince, “I said lad, who is that lass that ye danced wi’ and spent the entire night wi’? Ye were supposed to dance with all the eligible Princesses.”

Rubbing his head, sure to be sore by morning, Jamie looked down at the glass slipper in his hands, “But she _is_ a Princess,” he then looked up at Dougal, smiling from ear to ear, “She’s a Princess! I can marry her, I must tell Father!” Jamie grinned and lunged up the stairs, his breath coming short. 

He could hear Gaelic curses behind him as Dougal followed him back into the palace. 

The Ball was still in full swing, it would be hours before the last guest left. Jamie really should’ve stayed and danced with the other Princesses, if only out of kindness. But he was consumed now with finding her, the Sassenach Princess. _To give her the slipper back, of course._

Jamie raced up to his Father, sitting on his throne, overlooking the balcony, “Da! She was here, she came.” He couldn’t help but smile, his heart was so full of joy, so full of hope.

“That lass in the blue dress was… your lass?” Brian grinned and tapped his fingers on his thigh, a habit Jamie had picked up over the years. “Aye, she was bonny son. People are saying she’s a Princess?” He asked this to Dougal now. 

“Aye, that is what people are sayin’ but no one kens her name. Not even this poor sod kens her real name.” Dougal gave Jamie’s shoulder a shove. 

“Will ye stop hittin’ me for cryin’ out loud!” Jamie touched his shoulder, what was with all the beatings?

“Ye’re right. I dinna ken her name, only that she’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. With the kindest spirit… Da, I need to find her. And when I do… she’s the one.” Jamie said and felt Dougal’s eyes staring into the back of his head. 

“We’ll speak of this later son,” Brian said, glancing up at Dougal, “For now, ye must attend to the rest of ye’re guests.” 

“There’s a fine young lass, Geneva Dunsany of Helwater, she’ll be expecting a dance, Jamie.” Dougal moved to place his hand on Jamie’s shoulder but he moved out of the way. 

“I dinna want to dance with anyone else but her. My Sassenach.” Jamie sighed, he knew his duties but right now he only wished he were a normal man, free to choose who he could give his heart to. 

“But I ken my responsibilities and I willna let this Geneva lass down. If ye say she expects a dance then a dance she will get.” Jamie said, inwardly he was consumed with the Sassenach Princess, who she was and where did she rush off to? 

Tomorrow, Jamie would begin the search and return the glass slipper to its rightful owner. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

On her way home, Claire was transformed back into an ordinary girl. But Claire was anything but an ordinary servant girl in the heart and mind of the Prince. 

“He’s a Prince!” Claire sighed as she walked along the path that led her home. She hadn’t wanted to leave, she had very much wanted to stay and kiss Jamie again. But as the clock began to ring, she knew that if she didn’t leave then that Jamie would see her for who she thought she was, not worthy of a Prince like him.

Claire was accompanied by a zoo of animals, the goose, lizards and mice having returned to their original species. Quite suddenly, it began to rain but she didn’t hurry. Claire enjoyed the water as it fell on her skin and drenched her hair.

Just as she turned a corner and saw the house, she heard the sound of a carriage in the distance. “Oh no,” she turned to see the carriage approaching faster, carrying her step-family. 

“Come on, everyone, let’s get going!” She smiled and ran the rest of the way, the glass slipper still in her hand. Claire entered the kitchen and spotted the fireplace first, it would have to do. Burying the slipper in a pile of old ashes, she prayed that it would stay safely hidden until she found a proper hiding spot. 

Just as she stood and brushed off soot from the hem of her dress, she was joined by Jonathan, Alex and Laoghaire. 

“Ye look cheerful. And wet,” Laoghaire said, taking a seat at the small table that only Claire had ever sat at, much to plain for the rest of them to eat at. 

“I took a walk in the rain to cheer myself up.” Claire smiled, it was impossible to feel any other emotion than joy just then. Her thoughts of dancing with the Prince could not be diminished by anything Laoghaire said. 

“How was the ball?” She asked, her feet itching to spin and recreate those wonderful moments. 

“There was some lass, the mystery princess,” Alex replied, “She made a spectacle of herself.” 

“Vulgar young hussy, if you ask me.” Jonathan said, his attention solely focused on Claire who was swaying gently back and forth as she turned to sweep the dust under the table. 

“He actually danced wi’ the ugly thing, took her away and told her off,” Laoghaire lied, for Claire obviously knew the truth, “But she refused to leave and the palace guards then chased her off! The poor Prince!” 

“Is that so?” Claire asked, it took everything in her not to smile. 

“He’s promised to the Princess Geneva Dunsany of Helwater, the Prince’s uncle told me himself…. My connections at the palace have their benefits you see,” Jonathan smirked, flicking his hand under his chin, “Being an officer for the King has its rewards, you’ll see children.” 

“But Da, ye havena been in service for quite some time—“ Laoghaire said and Jonathan snapped at her, “I’m still on the inside Laoghaire, don’t you doubt me!” 

Claire felt pity for them, their happiness depended on what they received from others. There was nothing but hate that they gave to people, not a single thread of kindness.

She waited until they all left the kitchen before rushing back to the fireplace and retrieving the glass slipper. It was odd how this was the only thing that had not changed back, perhaps it was because it was without it’s companion. Claire will never forget looking back to see Jamie standing there at the end of the steps, holding the other slipper, calling out for her. 

Walking in a dream like state, she climbed the tall stairs to her room, the slipper tucked lovingly at her breasts. 

“It really was a dream,” She sighed, “better than a dream.” 

That night, Claire thought of her magical night. She had become a Princess, dancing with the Prince, dancing with Jamie. She didn’t know if she would ever see him again but her memories of the evening would last her a lifetime of happiness. Claire dreamt of gardens and swings but above all, she dreamt of Jamie. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Jamie woke with an impatience to get started with the search, to find her. 

“Good morning to ye, Murtagh.” Jamie smiled as he walked down the hall to his Father’s room. “Today’s the day we begin to look for the Sassenach, I canna wait to find our her name, her dreams, her —“

Murtagh interrupted him, “Jamie…” He looked sad? 

“What is it?” What’s wrong?” Jamie’s heart dropped, something was wrong. 

“It’s ye’re Da, lad. It isna good. During the night he took a turn for the worse,” Murtagh went to reach out to Jamie to console him but Jamie was already running towards his Father’s room. 

No. No, it couldn’t be happening now. Not when Jamie had found the lass he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. His Father would never know her… never love her like Jamie did. 

He paused outside his Father’s door and took a deep breath, “Breathe, Jamie, just breathe.” 

With a gentle knock, Jamie entered the room to find his sister Jenny, asleep, laying on the bed next to their Father. 

“Oh ye’ve come. Good,” Brian said so quietly that Jamie barely heard him. 

Murtagh was right. His Father had taken a turn during the night, he looked so weak, so fragile and small. Not like his Da at all. 

“Da,” Jamie said as he walked to sit on the edge of his Father’s bed, “Don’t go.” It took everything in Jamie to not break just then. 

“I’m afraid I must.” Brian laid his hand on Jenny’s head and stroked her hair, then looked at Jamie, “Ye needn’t be alone, son. Take a bride,” he said with a lighthearted tone, “Princess Geneva.” 

Jamie shook his head, his Father knew where he stood on who he wanted to marry. 

“What if I commanded ye?” Brian asked. 

“I love and respect ye but I willna do it. I believe we need no’ look outside of our borders for strength and guidance, Da. What we need right now is before us.” Jamie reached for his Father’s withering hand, “We need only have courage and be kind to see it.” 

Brian sighed and Jamie didn’t like the sound of it, “Just so. Ye’ve become yer own man, Jamie. Perhaps in the little time left of me, I can become the Da you deserve,” Brian now squeezed Jamie’s hand in a surprisingly tight grip to affirm his point, “Ye must marry for love. Find that girl, find her, the one they’re all talking about, the forgetful one who loses her shoes.” 

“And son?” Brian said. “Be cheerful.” 

Being cheerful was the last thing he wanted to be right now, “Thank you Da.” 

“Nah, thank you, Jamie. You’re a braw lad, son. And I do love ye.” He smiled and Jamie saw Jenny open her eyes, had she really been asleep this whole time? “And I love ye’re sister too.” 

Brian Fraser died later that day, holding his children beside him as he went to join his wife and to finally be at peace. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

Once the time for mourning had passed, a proclamation had been announced. 

Claire stood in the town square as she heard the news that would change her life.

“Hear ye, hear ye!” Shouted, very loudly, the announcer, “Know that our new King, declares his love for —“ shouts of delight sprang all around, “for — the mysterious Princess as wore glass sippers to the ball.” 

Claire could have sworn her heart stopped beating just then. Could Jamie really mean her? _Of course, how many other ladies had glass slippers?_

_“_ And requests that she present herself at the palace, whereupon if she be willing, he will forthwith, marry her with all due ceremony!” 

The village went into a frenzy, ladies running all around. Claire abandoned her list of chores and ran back to Brimstone to ride home and retrieve her slipper that she had hidden underneath the floorboards of her room. 

Once home and in the four walls of her room, Claire went to unearth the glass slipper from its hiding spot, a shining glimmer of hope. 

But it wasn’t there. 

“Are you looking for this?” Jonathan Randall appeared out of the shadows and Claire, startled, fell back to the floor. “Must be quite a story to go with it? Won’t you tell me Cinderella?” He walked forward to stand above her, the slipper held between his fingers. 

Claire couldn’t speak, her heart was in her mouth. 

“No? Then I shall tell you a story then.” Jonathan walked in a slow circle around Claire, “Once upon a time, there was a handsome young man, who married for love and out of that love they produced two children. All was well but one day, his wife died.” He continued to circle her as a beast would stalk its prey. 

“The next time he married a man. After the loss of his wife, something was awoken in him and so this time he thought he married for love again and also for the sake of his children.” Claire sat frozen, paralysed. 

“But the man did not love him as he wished. He only had enough love to give to his foul little niece. She stole him from the man and in the end he died. He was doomed to look at the man’s niece everyday.” Jonathan now stood in the centre of the room, admiring the glass slipper. 

Claire finally stood but did not move towards him. 

“He had hoped to marry his daughter, Laoghaire to the prince but you see, his head was turned to a girl with a glass slipper…. Now tell me Cinderella, did you steal it?” He held out the slipper, close enough for Claire to touch. 

She shook her head as tears came rushing to the surface, threatening to spill over, “No. It was given to me.” 

“Don’t be foolish child, for everything we must pay! There is a cost to this world and no one can escape it.” Jonathan shouted.

“Kindness is free, love is free.” Claire uttered. 

Jonathan laughed then, “Here’s what you’ll do — when you’re married to the prince, you will make me head of the royal household and I will manage that boy. Best to leave him to me.” 

“No.” Claire said defiantly and took a step towards him. 

“No?” He scoffed. 

Finding her courage, Claire stood her ground, “I wasn’t able to protect my uncle from you but I will protect the prince — and the kingdom.” Claire reached for the slipper, to claim what was hers. 

But Jonathan pulled back his arm, “That is a mistake, you fool.” He smashed the slipper against the wall and it broke into a thousands tiny pieces, cascading in a shower of glass and heartbreak around Claire’s feet. 

“No!” Claire shouted and looked up from the mess to Jonathan, “Why are you cruel? I’ve tried to be kind to you.” As Claire’s foot made a crunching sound with the broken glass, tears began to fall from her eyes. “No one has treated me the way you have… why are you doing this?”

A look of disgust crossed Jonathan’s face, “Because you are innocent and I—“ but he did not finish that sentence. Instead he squinted his eyes and turned away from Claire, pulling the door closed behind him. 

Claire gasped as she heard the lock on the door, she fell to the ground, surrounded by the pieces of her heart. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

Jamie walked through the palace halls alongside Dougal and Murtagh, “Perhaps if you have no’ found her yet, she’s been prevented from speaking.” 

Dougal grunted, “Aye but the Kingdom needs to be protected, Jamie. I say ye forget the lass and marry Geneva.” 

“No. I have to see her again, we must find her Uncle.” Jamie stopped in his tracks and turned to Dougal, “I canna give up on her, she’s still out there, I know it.” 

Dougal nodded his head, “Very well then but if we dinna find her, ye’ll marry Geneva, for the good of the kingdom. It’s what ye’re Da would have wanted.” 

“Ye dinna ken what my Da would have wanted, ye werena there in the end.” Tapping his fingers on his thigh, Jamie continued to walk to the throne room. “Very well. Agreed. If we dinna find my Sassenach, then I’ll marry Geneva.” 

Murtagh cleared his throat and quirked his eyebrow but Jamie rolled his eyes. 

“But you will spare no effort Uncle, we willna give up so easily.” 

Jamie sat on the throne that was now his and Dougal bowed in front of him, “Aye, ye have my word lad. Every effort to find her.” With that, Dougal left and began the search for the Sassenach Princess. 

“I dinna think ye’re Uncle has ye’re best wishes in mind lad,” Murtagh whispered beside him. 

“Ye dinna think I know that Murtagh? That’s why I’ll be goin’ along, disguised as a plain solider. I’ll know her when I see her.” Jamie waved his hand to call over a guard and asked him to prepare a uniform and horse to ride. 

_______________________________________

Ladies came from every corner of the Kingdom to fit their foot into the slipper that Claire had left behind. Sparing no effort, they also went out to every part of the Kingdom, trying it on every eligible lady. 

The War Chieftain, Dougal, was true to his word. He searched across the kingdom but found no trace of the Princess. 

Near what looked to be the end of their search, Murtagh rode up ahead to Dougal, “We havena found the lass, I’m disappointed for young Jamie.” Murtagh could sense the tension in Dougal and had been watching him these past days. It didn’t seem like Dougal wanted to find the Princess at all, as if he had his own intentions mixed in. 

“Dinna fash, there’s one more house.” Dougal replied and led the way to the last house of the Kingdom in search of the mystery lass. 


	6. My Queen

“They’re here! Let them in Da!” Laoghaire shouted and ran back to the sitting room where she composed herself as best she could, her foot prominently on display for the glass slipper. 

Claire was locked away in the attic, dreaming of dancing with the Prince. She had no idea that anyone had come to the house. No idea that her Prince was just on the other side of the wall. 

“Gentlemen, do come in,” Jonathan waved Dougal and Murtagh inside and led them to where Laoghaire was waiting. 

Alex came to sit by Laoghaire and offer her support or rather to help shove her foot into the too small shoe. 

“Push sister, push harder!” Alex grunted and tried to force Laoghaire’s enormous foot into the slipper but it was no use. 

“Da, it’s no’ fittin’ like it was at the ball, this must be a fake,” Laoghaire cried to Jonathan but he didn’t appear phased by Laoghaire’s outburst. 

Jonathan met Dougal’s eye and nodded, a previous arrangement had been made. One done in secret. Dougal had promised to give Jonathan a title, his children advantageous marriages but only if Jonathan kept the girl Cinderella hidden away. For the good of the kingdom, of course. 

“Fate may yet be kind to us, children,” Jonathan gave his best smile and turned to show the gentlemen out. He was growing worried that with every passing minute that they stood in this house, that Claire would be discovered and his hopes would be shattered. 

Once outside, Dougal gave a slight bow to the household, “Sorry lass, the shoe didna fit ye. But I feel we may be seein’ each other again and soon.” 

“Yes, yes. Goodbye then, Officer,” Jonathan said and glanced up to the window at the top of the house. He could just hear a faint singing drifting through the wind and prayed that no one else would. But that was not the case. 

“Do ye hear singin’?” Murtagh asked but Dougal pushed him back to get on the horse, “No, I dinna hear anythin’. There is no one here. Best get back to the Prince to tell him the unfortunate news.”

Just then a flash of blue and a solider’s cape drifted to the ground, “Ah, but the Prince is here ye see.” Jamie grinned and jumped off the horse and walked towards Dougal. 

“I hear the singin’ plain as day, ye say there’s no one left?” Jamie asked Jonathan and he got a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. To finally see the man that had caused so much pain to his Sassenach. 

“There is no one left, that singing is just from a servant, she is nothing, I assure you. No one,” Jonathan stammered and felt sweat slick his forehead. 

“If she is no one, then you’ll allow Murtagh here to see to the singin’ himself, aye?” Jamie said and Jonathan only nodded. Who would refuse their King?

As Jamie walked into the house he passed by who he assumed to be the Sassenach’s step siblings and he shivered. The look from the girl was enough to make his stomach flip. 

“I’ll wait here for ye, Murtagh,” Jamie said nervously and went to stand in the sitting room. 

“Aye, I’ll no’ be long,” Jonathan then led the way up to the drafty attic where the singing grew louder. 

Murtagh scoffed and watched as Jonathan unlocked the door and walked inside.

“Mistress,” Murtagh bowed to the young girl, sitting by the window, “You are requested and required to present yerself to the King.”

Claire abruptly stood and made to move towards the door but was stopped by Jonathan, “I forbid you to do this, you foolish girl,” he sneered, “Who do you think you are?”

“And I forbid you to forbid her,” Murtagh retorted back, “Who are you to stop an officer of the King?”

“I myself am an officer of the King!” Jonathan shot back and turned to face Murtagh. 

“I believe… ye _were_ but ye havena been for quite some time so if ye dinna mind —“ Murtagh pushed Jonathan aside and held out his hand for Claire to take.

“Just remember who you are, you wretch,” Jonathan whispered to her as she passed but Claire said nothing, only left with Murtagh and descended the stairs. 

Was who she was, who she really was, really be enough? There was no magic to help her this time. This is perhaps the greatest risk any of us will ever take. To be seen as we truly are.

Claire turned the corner into the sitting room and saw him, Jamie, her Prince… now King. 

“Who are you?” Jamie spoke first and walked towards her, his hands behind his back. 

It was time. Time to tell him who she was, “I’m Claire. Your majesty,” she gave a slight bow, “I’m no princess, I have no carriage,” Jamie was now standing in front of her, a single breath between them, “No dowry.” 

Jamie pulled out the slipper from behind his back to hold in front of her, “I do not even know if that slipper will fit but if it does — will you take me as I am?” She placed one hand on his wrist and met his eyes, really seeing him, “An honest country girl who loves you?”

He did not hesitate, “Of course I will. But only if ye will take me as I am — an apprentice still learnin’ his trade,” Jamie chuckled and motioned for Claire to sit on the chair, “Please.”

Holding her breath, Claire slid her foot into the glass slipper. The companion to the one she had lost. 

“A perfect fit,” Jamie smiled, his hand lingering on her ankle, “Just as I knew it would be… Claire.” 

As he said her name for the first time, she felt what could only be described as butterflies, flying in her stomach, taking hold of her heart and soaring with it. 

“Shall we go, Claire?” Jamie stood and reached for her hand to take. 

“We shall,” she smiled and squeezed his arm for support. 

Just as she reached the door, she turned to see Jonathan standing on the top of the stairs and said what she truly felt in her heart, “I forgive you.” 

Forgiven or not, he would soon leave the kingdom, along with his children and Dougal Mackenzie and never set foot in the kingdom again. 

____________________________

The day finally had come. Her wedding day. 

Claire was standing in the palace, waiting for Jamie to join her before they made their debut as King and Queen on the balcony, for all the Kingdom to see. 

How could a simple girl like her become a Queen?

She thought back to their first meeting, when she had fled to the forest and met him there. Thinking him a simple man like her, so ordinary. Jamie Fraser was anything but ordinary. 

Over the last few weeks, he had treated her with nothing but kindness and love. Together they would rule the Kingdom with fairness and do it side by side. 

“Claire?” Jamie said, stepping into the room, “Sassenach, there ye are.” He smiled and pulled her to him, his arms wrapping around her waist. 

“You look so dapper in your wedding suit, dear,” Claire kissed him and placed her hands on his collar to straighten it out. 

He moaned against her mouth, “And ye look so bonny in yer wedding dress, Sassenach.” His hands then drifted over her backside and she laughed, trying to swat him away.

“There will be plenty of time for that tonight, my love,” Jamie kissed her cheek and pulled back, “I won’t neglect you.” 

“I know ye won’t. I just want to kiss ye and never stop, Sassenach.” Jamie laughed and hugged her tight. “I never want to let ye go, now that I’ve found ye.” 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Claire sighed and felt her body relax into his. Then she heard the cheers from outside.

“Are you ready then?” She asked Jamie and stood back to adjust her dress and veil. 

“For anythin’, so long as it’s wi’ you.” Jamie smiled and took her hand in his and led them to the balcony but just before they stepped out into the crowd, he paused and placed his hand on her cheek, “My Queen.” 

“My Jamie,” smiling, she squeezed his hand and led them out the cheering crowd who only grew louder at the sight of their newly married King and Queen. 

And so Jamie and Claire were married, they were counted to be the fairest and kindest rulers and they continued to see the world not as it is but as it could be, only if you believe in courage and kindness and occasionally just a little bit of magic. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

_** Epilogue ** _

Sitting in her garden, Claire dug around a particularly stubborn root. Just as she freed it, she was tackled by a child size form. 

“Faith!” She laughed and fell back against the soft grass, her little girl crawling on top of her.

“Did you surprise mummy?” She began to tickle her daughter, “You did!” Claire laughed and smiled as she watched Faith giggle and fall apart on top of her. 

“And where is your sister?” Claire asked as she sat up and hugged Faith tight to her chest.

Faith pointed over to their right, “Over there mummy, she’s with Da on the swing!” 

Claire looked over to see Jamie pushing their other daughter, Bree on the swing. The same swing that he had pushed her in, the night of the ball. 

Since that night, there had been many balls. They had danced and danced until the wee hours of the morning. But never at the end of those balls did Claire run off, she stayed with Jamie, her King. 

“Shall we go and join them then?” She asked Faith and Faith nodded. Standing up she took her daughter’s little hand and walked over to join the rest of her family. 

“ _Mo nighean donn_ ,” Jamie smiled, meeting Claire’s eye as she reached down to pick up Faith and settle her against her hip. 

“No! Mummy, down, down!” Faith squirmed and Claire obeyed, setting down the little princess. 

“I want Da to push me too,” she ran over to the swing and attempted to climb up to join Bree.

Jamie bent over and helped her the rest of the way, “Alright, Bree, scooch over for yer sister.”

Coming to stand beside her husband, Claire slid one hand around his waist and helped him push their daughters high on the swing. 

He gave her a kiss, lingering against her mouth, “Hello, Sassenach.” 

“Mmmm, hello.” She blushed and then turned back to the girls in front of them. 

“Did ye ever think when I brought ye here to this garden, at the ball… that one day we’d be pushing our two girls on the same swing?” Jamie asked and grunted as he pushed them higher. 

Claire shook her head, “No. Not at all. But I dreamed of course.” She met his eye, “Did you?”

“Aye, of course I did.” He laughed as she swatted at his arm playfully.

“You got one thing wrong though Jamie,” Claire said and reached for his hand.

Grinning, he gave one final hard push and took a step back so not to be hit, “Och and what is that?”

Pulling his hand to her stomach, she pressed his hand against the small bump that had begun to grow, “We’re here in the garden with our _three_ children.” Claire smiled and the look on Jamie’s face brought tears to her eyes. 

“Another bairn?” She nodded and he picked her up by the waist and spun her around, her feet lifted from the ground, “Oh, Sassenach! Ye make me the happiest man alive.” His hands came back to her stomach where their child was growing. 

Jamie kissed her then, he kissed her as if it was the first time. 

“Ew, gross!” Faith laughed and Bree chimed in, “Da is kissin’ Mummy!” Both girls giggled and Jamie attempted to wink at Claire before running off to chase their daughters around the garden. 

Claire took a seat on the swing, one hand on her belly and watched her family. She was glad she had the courage to love. To love Jamie. And she was very glad he had the courage to love her in return. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fairytale! I enjoyed writing it so much!


End file.
